


Words Are Like Knives

by falloutboy_andtoomanyfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Heartbreak, Pain, Sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboy_andtoomanyfandoms/pseuds/falloutboy_andtoomanyfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*TRIGGER WARNING* Reader goes through a lot of pain and can't deal with it. Dean tries to rescue them from the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Like Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I love ya'll, and I hope you enjoy! Kisses!

You were so done. You were crashing through an endless pit of despair, spiraling down into a deep, inky black sadness. No one was there for you. No one seemed to care about you. Not Sam or Dean, Castiel, or anyone. No one cared that the kids at school tormented you to no end, calling you fat, disgusting, stupid, moron, slut, and a waste of life. Everyone treated you like a fucking animal. A worthless piece of garbage thrown out and left to rot like a corpse. No one treated you like a normal human being. You were nothing. Just a small, tiny, worthless piece of shit. Born to hunt and serve one sole purpose. There was no love.  And NO ONE cared. There was just you. You. And your blade. The blade that etched its beautiful artwork into your skin, leaving behind the other, delicious pain you craved. The pain that carried you away from the insults hurled like stones at you, the words that entered you like poison, the feeling of being left alone cutting you deeper than any self inflicted wound.

And that's how you ended up crouched in the small, dirty, motel bathroom, a small, sharp knife gliding with ease across your forearm. Blood seeped through the wound, coating the bathroom floor with dark blood. Sobs wracked your body as all the pain of being ignored by loved ones, and being the sole target of hated ones oozed out of you, along with your life.

"Y/N! Open the door!" A familiar voice yelled through the door.

You didn't answer, just continued to sob and dig the knife deeper and deeper into the vein.

"Y/N!" Dean yelled.

You gave one last, choked, sob before collapsing onto the floor.

"Y/N!!!" Dean screamed and broke down the door.

Maybe he really does care, you thought and smile to yourself. Too bad it's too late though.

Your eyes rolled up slowly to follow him across the bathroom. He crouched down beside you. Dean pressed the wound on your arm, trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood.

"Oh shit, Y/N, what have you done?!" He whispered.

You shook your head and tried to escape his hold. Why couldn't he just let you die? You were done. Can't he just let you die?

"Y/N! Stop squirming, I'm trying to help you!" He said desperately.

"I'm done, Dean. I can't do this," You whispered, starting to feel the gentle caress of death.

"No Y/N! Stay with me! Don't do this!" He yelled.

"No, Dean. I'm done. I'm sorry," You said, taking one last, sad gaze around the room, before collapsing into eternal darkness.


End file.
